I'm Yours
by E.G. Potter
Summary: "So, I guess this means I'm yours, then?" Lily asked with a sigh, smiling. James chuckled and said, "Well, it's only fair… I've been yours since the moment I saw you." James/Lily wedding. Credit to namedawesome for the quote that got me started. Complete.


Lily took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. Her maid of honor, Alice King, laughed. "You all right, Lily?"

She gave her best friend a shaky smile. "I will be. You just wait until next month, when our positions are reversed."

Alice blushed as Lily referred to her upcoming wedding to Frank Longbottom. "Oh, Lils."

Lily was about to retort when her other bridesmaid, Emmeline Vance, walked up with Remus Lupin. "What are you two arguing about now?" Emmeline joked.

"Nothing, Em, nothing," Lily said, looking at Remus as Emmeline took her place in line. "I'm nervous," she whispered to him.

Remus smiled at her. Even though he was a few months younger than she was, his lycanthropy had given him a certain aged charmed that only men could acquire. "Lily," he said in his deep voice. "You'll be fine. Prongs loves you with all his heart and more, I just know he does."

She hugged him carefully, not wanting to mess up her hair. Remus was to be her escort down the aisle since her father had died at the beginning of their sixth year. She and Remus had always been close friends, especially after they had been made prefects together. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Remus."

He smiled and hugged her back. "Not have as much chocolate at parties?"

"Remus," she laughed, releasing him.

He just smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Miss Evans."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," she replied with a slight curtsey. He lowered her veil after kissing her on the cheek. Then, the wedding march began to play. The doors to the Great Hall flew open and Alice and Emmeline walked in slowly.

The audience stood up as she and Remus began to walk forward. But all Lily could see was the handsome man standing in between Sirius and Dumbledore. James' hair was in perfect disarray. He had the biggest smile on his face. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she and Remus reached the front of the Great Hall.

Remus put Lily's hand in James's and lifter her veil, kissing her on the cheek again. He turned to James. "You take good care of her, son."

Everyone laughed as James nodded. Remus then took his place beside Sirius. Peter had opted out of the wedding party out of nervousness and was therefore sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Potter on the front row of the groom's side.

Lily and James turned to Dumbledore, who then began the ceremony.

"You look beautiful," James whispered to her, his voice full of emotion.

She felt herself blush. "Not nearly as much as you do handsome, Mr. Potter."

After a few minutes, they reached the exchanging of rings. She slid the cool white gold band she and Alice had picked out for James on his ring finger. He smiled as Sirius handed him a little velvet box. When he opened it, there was a ring of white gold sitting inside; a princess cut emerald stone at the top, surrounded by diamonds and sapphires.

Tears came to her eyes as he slid the band down her ring finger. "So, I guess this means I'm yours, then?" Lily asked with a sigh, smiling.

James chuckled and said, "Well, it's only fair… I've been yours since the moment I saw you."

Lily blinked slowly. She wasn't expecting that. Well, she knew James was extremely corny, but she never expected he would be romantically corny. "James," she whispered.

"I'm serious, Lily. I always have been yours, ever since the day I first saw you at King's Cross," he smiled at her, his brown eyes full of love. "And I always will be."

She barely had time to register Dumbledore saying, "You may kiss the bride," before James had her in his arms, his lips locked to hers in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

* * *

><p>AN: Go ahead and tell me how short it is. :P When I was younger, I always obsessed over the length of my pieces. But now, I've realized quality over quantity and if the best piece I can give you is only 650 words long then that's what I'll do. :)

I adopted the three line phrase in the middle of this that begins "So, I guess..." and ends with "...romantically corny." from _namedawesome_. (Pst: Go check out their writing. Amazing stuff.) This is my first attempt at Lily/James. I hope you liked it. :D

You might get a sequel if you leave me lots of love. :)


End file.
